1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail pulling tools. More particularly, the present invention is a pneumatically operated nail pulling device.
2. Description of Related Art
The task of pulling nails from a work piece is both time consuming and laborious. A xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-shaped claw is typically employed on a claw hammer or a wrecking tool. Their use is laborious, particularly when a nail head is buried in the work piece. Pneumatic nail pullers are known, but are complicated devices which require vertical access to the nail and are only practical in limited circumstance where a large number of nails are to be pulled. It would be desirable to provide a nail pulling tool which is power operated by a standard available power actuating tool such a pneumatically driven hand-held needle scaler actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,570, issued May 31, 1955, to Henry, describes a pneumatically operated nail pulling device having jaws movable relative to each other to engage the nail head and a pneumatic chamber supported by a stilt to apply pulling force to the nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,908, issued Jul. 13, to White describes a needle scaling device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,712, issued Feb. 21, 1984, to Allen, depicts a combined slide hammer nail puller and building wrecking tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,132, issued Nov. 13, 1984, to Lamansky, describes a nail removing hammer having two nail removing claws.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,429, issued Sep. 28, 1999, to Khachatoorian, describes a utility bar having a nail pulling claw as part of a prying device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,868, issued Mar. 20, 1979, describes a chisel tool for insertion in an impact apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,760, issued Mar. 14, 1978 describes a power nail extractor having jaws actuated by an impact piston to engage a nail head buried in a work piece.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a pneumatic nail puller tool. The tool is designed for use with a standard hand-operated needle scaler. A needle scaler typically actuates a chipping hammer installed therein by means of a chuck type device. The inventive nail puller tool is so sized and configured as to replace the chipping hammer and lock into its chuck. The nail puller, so installed, is useful in quickly removing nails from a work piece, even where a nail head is buried in the work piece.
The nail puller includes a central shaft having a shank having flats and a detent seat for locking into the needle scaler chuck at one end and a nail removing claw at the opposing end. The nail removing claw may be set at an angle to the shaft to provide a lever point to assist in extracting the nail. The claw has sharp entrance points to assist in digging into the work piece to grip an embedded nail head. The claw also has matching cutouts for a certain size nail head to allow the claw to fit over the nail head or to provide grip for leverage with a large shanked nail.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a power actuated nail puller tool which is effective and simple to operate.
It is another object of the invention to provide a power actuated nail puller tool as above which does not require direct vertical access to the nail to be pulled.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a nail puller tool as above which fits into a standard available actuator.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a nail puller tool as above which employs a hand-held pneumatic actuator such as a needle scaler.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.